In card games and games such as roulette played in gaming facilities, game chips dedicated to each gaming facility are typically used for deals. To be more specific, a player participates in a game by betting a game chip, and a dealer collects the betted game chip, awards a game chip to the player, and so on in accordance with a game result. As such, the game chips function as coins used in gaming facilities, and hence one may try to deceivingly obtain game chips.
In view of the above, the following scheme has been proposed: an RF tag is embedded in a game chip to store identification information, etc., an antenna for reading RF tags is provided on a gaming machine such as a table on which game chips are placed in the deals, and a game chip is authenticated each time the game chip is used in the game (see e.g., Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-139611)).